Harry potter e o segredo da vida
by naraku-potter
Summary: Harry vai para seu ultimo ano em Hogwarts e decobriui que so a destruição dos horcruxes não é suficiente para deter Voldemort. Ele precisa do SEGREDO DA VIDA. E quem sabe o segredo só o próprio Godric e Salazar


Harry andava lentamente pela rua dos alfineiros pensando em tudo o que havia acontecido desde os horcruxes até onde ficaria quando completasse 17 anos (em dois dias).O garoto não conseguia parar de pensar em nada até ver sua tia olhando para ele:

Harry, venha aqui.

O garoto curioso com o que poderia ser para sua tia não ter gritado e nem o chamado de delinqüente seguiu rumo ao local onde estava sua tia. Petúnia entrou para dentro de casa e foi seguida por Harry

Sente-se Harry.

Harry se sentou no sofá mais próximo e observou a tia curiosamente.

Harry daqui a dois dias você terá completado 17 anos...

Certo

E eu gostaria de lhe dar um livro que pertenceu ao seu pai.

Meu pai? Como você...Digo a senhora conseguiu?

Sua mãe me fez uma ultima visita um mês antes de morrer e disse que caso algo acontece a ela – Petúnia soluçou e o garoto percebeu uma lagrima em seus olhos – Eu deveria lhe entregar esse livro.

A tia de Harry pegou um livro atrás do sofá e entregou ao menino.

Harry agora eu quero que você vá para o seu quarto e finja que essa conversa nunca existiu.

Harry não consegui dizer nada naquele momento apenas pegou o livro e subiu para o seu quarto.O garoto abriu o livro mas percebeu que ele estava em branco( e não poderia usar magia fora da escola até ter 17 anos) mas o que ele realmente estranhou foi que a pagina 50 não era feita de folha e sim de cristal( o que deixava o livro realmente grosso).Harry foi se deitar com varias perguntas na cabeça mas resolveu que perguntaria a Herminione se ela sabia de algo.

Na manhã seguinte Harry acordou cedo e escreveu uma carta para Herminione( ele sabia que ela estava na casa dos Weasley devido a uma recente carta que ela havia enviado a ele)

_Cara Herminione,_

_Eu escrevendo para você para pedir que separe todos os livros que você possui sobre diários mágicos._

_P.S: mande um abraço pro Rony._

Harry parou de escrever, sabia que sua carta estava sem sentido mas não queria arriscar que um comensal da morte interceptasse a coruja.

Ei Edwiges, entregue essa carta para a Herminione, ela esta na casa do Rony.

A coruja deu uma bicada de leve no dedo do garoto e saiu voando pela janela. Harry se sentou na cama e ficou pensando no que aconteceria amanhã. Quando o garoto ia se arrumando para tomar café seu tio entrou em seu quarto

Ei pivete tem um homem e uma mulher lá em baixo querendo falar com você.

Harry terminou de se arrumar e foi até a sala onde encontrou Viktor Krum e Fleur sentados em um sofá. Krum se levantou.

Harry arrume as suas coisas.

O garoto assustado subiu para seu quarto e arrumou suas coisas e colocou a varinha no bolso e desceu novamente para a sala.

Arry querido vamos logo- dizia Fleur animada.

O garoto pegou suas coisas e as jogou dentro de um carro que o senhor Weasley dirigia.

Bom dia Harry e eu sinto muito pela visita inesperada.

Não tem problema.

Harry entrou no carro e logo em seguida Viktor e Fleur entraram.

Krum onde você melhorou seu inglês?

Desde o ano passado eu estou morando aqui.

O carro parou na Toca( como era conhecida a casa do Rony). Harry ia descer quando Krum o impediu.

Só a fleur vai descer aqui e ela vai guardar as suas coisas.

Quando Fleur desceu e pegou as coisas de Harry o carro começou a decolar no modo invisível.

Onde estamos indo? – perguntou Harry.

Harry eu posso te pedir um favor?

Claro Krum.

Não se assuste com o que você vai ver.

Nesse momento o Senhor Weasley começou a ficar com o cabelo negro e grande.

O que esta havendo?

Ele não é o Arthur. Ele é o Karkaroff.

O que?

Harry já ia tirar a varinha do bolso quando Krum o advertiu:

Se sacar a varinha terei de estuporaro.

Mas o que significa isso? Karkaroff esta morto.

Não esta não Harry. Os comensais pensaram que tinham o matado mas mataram um trouxa que tinha bebido a poção polissuco.

E quem era a Fleur?

A verdadeira.

Para onde estamos indo?

Chega de perguntas- falou Igor

O carro parou em frente a um castelo muito menor que Hogwarts.

Onde nós estamos?

Aqui é minha casa. – disse Karkaroff orgulhoso- e ela também tem magia anti-trouxa.

Os três entraram no mini castelo e Krum fez sinal para que Harry esperasse com ele no salão principal.

Porque Karkaroff me trouxe até aqui?

Naquele momento Igor apareceu segurando uma garrafa.

Harry isto é uma pensedeira e quero que fique com ela mas só devera usa-la em caso de extrema importância. E hoje você ficara aqui no quarto de hospedes.

Krum acompanhou Harry até o quarto de hospedes.

Viktor.

O que foi Harry?

Me de um único motivo para mim não ataca-lo agora.

Você não pode nem que deseja-se

O que?

_Estupefaça!_

Harry caiu estuporado no chão e Viktor o colocou na cama e se retirou.Quando Harry acordou o sol estava forte e vários pássaros cantavam.

Igor entrou no quarto:

Feliz aniversario Harry

O senhor...me leve embora daqui agora.

Você pode aparatar agora seu idiota

Harry muito ansioso para ver os amigos aparatou para A Toca. Quando Harry chegou se deparou com todos muitos preocupados e ninguém pareceu notar sua presença com exeção de Jorge:

Ei olhem o Harry esta ali.

Todos correram em direção ao garoto

Harry você esta bem?- Fleur nos contou sobre o falso Arthur e ficamos preucupaos

Esta tudo bem. Eu preciso falar com Rony e com a Herminione

Harry foi para o quarto de Rony onde ele e Herminione estavam.

O que aconteceu Harry?

Karkaroff.

Mas ele esta morto- disse Rony indignado.

Não alguém sem querer bebeu um poção polissuco e morreu no lugar dele

Herminione levou a mão a boca

E o Viktor Krum estava sabendo de tudo

Rony olhou com um olhar vitorioso para Herminione. Mas esta nem reparou e começou a falar:

E o Krum fez alguma coisa com você?

Não. O Karkaroff me deu isso- ele mostrou a garrafa- mas acho que não vou abri-la não.

E fez bem.

Rony agora queria participar da conversa:

Acho melhor...

O que?

TE dar os parabéns.

Quando Rony terminou de falar todos Weasleys entraram pela porta gritando e comemorando.Harry aproveitou a festa e a noite chamou Herminione e Rony de novo para seu quarto.

Mione você conseguiu o que eu te pedi?

Sim.

Harry pegou seu malão e mostrou o livro para seus amigos e então contou da conversa que teve com a sua tia.

­­ Harry acho melhor contar ao professor Lupim.

Ex-professor- corrigiu Harry

Você não esta sabendo?

não

Hogwarts vai reabrir e o professor Lupim vai ser o novo professor de duelos.

Duelos?

Sim é uma nova matéria obrigatória pelo ministério.

E quem vai ser o professor de defesa contra as artes das trevas?

Não sabemos.

Acho que eu vou dormir.

Harry eu sinto muito mas não a nada nesse livro que você ganhou

Harry ia se deitar quando o livro que era de seu pai começou a flutuar e abriu na pagina de vidro.

O garoto pegou o livro e viu o rosto de Sirius Black na pagina.

Harry

Sirius você esta morto...

Não a tempo Harry. Você teve achar o tumulo de Godric e Salazar .Eles estão em Hogwarts.

Sirius...

Harry você deve descobrir o segredo da vida assim como seu pai descobriu.

Quando Sirius falou isso o livro se fechou e Harry caiu no chão chorando não de triteza mas sim de alegria de saber que seu padrinho estava vivo. Harry não se conteve e foi até a cozinha onde Molly estava lavando a louça do jantar.

Harry a quanto tempo esta ai? E onnde esteve quando...

Não tenho tempo Senhora Weasley. Preciso falar com o professor Lupim.

Acho difícil Harry ele esta tentando convencer alguns lobisomens a destruírem Fenrir já que depois ele terá de ir para Hogwarts.

Mas é realmente importante. Eu sei como deter Voldemort.

A senhora Weasley soluçou ao ouvir esse nome.

Harry amanhã eu prometo que você vai falar com ele. Agora por favor va dormir.

Mas...

Agora Harry- disse Molly em um tom severo

Harry foi dormir e na manhã seguinte conseguiu acordar cedo.Mas percebeu que Quim estava em seu quarto.

A ordem esta te esperando la em baixo Harry. Temos algumas perguntas.

O garoto desceu segido por Quim Shackbolt. Quando chegou la em baixo viu vários membros da ordem inclusive Lupim. Este levantou e foi falar com Harry.

Harry você esta bem?

Sim

Remo acalme-se.- Disse Molly- ele vai nos responder tudo.

Harry se adiantou:

Professor eu gostaria de falar com você em partcular.

Lupim e Harry se retiraram da sala deixando todos membros da Ordem Da Fênix curiosos.

O que foi Harry?

Sirius. Eu falei com ele ontem

Como?

Através de um livro.

O livro de seu pai?

Sim

E o que ele disse?

Disse que devo achar o tumulo dos criadores de Hogwarts que estão na escola.

E sobre como deter Voldemort?

Harry exitou mas contou tudo sobre os horcruxes para Lupim que parecia mais surpresa a cada palavra.

Tem certeza disso?

Sim. Mas professor você não deve contar nada para ninguém.Nem para a professora Minerva.

Tudo bem Harry.

E professor o que é aquele livro?

Harry, o livro é um comunicador criado por Godric para se comunicar com antigos magos. Mas são os magos que escolhiam a hora de falar com ele.

Quer dizer que eu não posso me comunicar com Sirius quando eu quiser?

Infelizmente não.

E como meu pai conseguiu o livro?

Eu encontrei o livro na minha cama no primeiro ano em Hogwarts mas como naquela época eu não sabia o que era eu o dei a Thiago.

E o livro funcionou com ele?

Durante Hogwarts nunca. E Harry antes que me pergunte eu não sei nada sobre o segredo da vida que Sirius mencionou.

Harry também contou a Lupim sobre Karkaroff. Lupim saiu e contou aos membros da ordem sobre Karkaroff e disse que as outras informações ele falaria depois. Harry foi até o quarto de Rony e depois de Herminione e contou a eles sobre a conversa com Lupim


End file.
